doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
222 - Victory of the Daleks
Victory of the Daleks ist die 222. Folge der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 31. Staffel. Handlung Der Elfte Doctor und Amy reisen in die Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Grund ist ein Anruf von dem derzeitigen Premierminister Winston Churchill! Einer seiner Erfinder namens Professor Edwin Bracewell hat eine Maschine erfunden, die den Krieg gewinnen soll. Churchill wollte die Meinung des Doctors zu der Erfindung hören, doch die TARDIS trifft erst einen Monat später ein, da sie Startschwierigkeiten hatte. Churchill ist nun überzeugt, dass die Maschinen den Krieg gewinnen würden - der Doctor erkennt in ihnen jedoch die Daleks ... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Amy kann sich nicht an die Daleks erinnern, obwohl diese vor nicht allzu langer Zeit die Erde angegriffen hatten (in The Stolen Earth). In der Episode Flesh and Stone macht der Doctor dafür den immer wieder auftauchenden Zeit-Riss verantwortlich. *Auch im Jahr 1941 erscheint der Zeit-Riss. *Mehrere Episode spielen ebenfalls im Jahr 1941: **''The Empty Child'' & The Doctor Dances **''Captain Jack Harkness'' **''The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe. *Bereits in der Episode ''The Power of the Daleks täuschten die Dalek einigen Menschen vor, sie seien die perfekten Diener. *Der Doctor benutzt einen Marmeladenkeks und behauptet gegenüber den Daleks, dieser könne die TARDIS-Selbstzerstörung auslösen. *Bereits im August 1940 hatte Churchill den Doctor gerufen, um ihm zu helfen. Doch damals erschien der Achter Doctor (Their Finest Hour). Hinter den Kulissen *Mark Gatiss, der Drehbuchschreiber der Episode, zeigte sich vom Redesign der Daleks etwas enttäuscht und erwähnte dies in einer Diskussion mit Nicholas Briggs (der den Daleks und vielen anderen Gegnern des Doctors seine Stimme leiht). Briggs entgegnete dann, dass sie zwei der Requisiten bei einer Veranstaltung ausgestellt hätten und die Kinder sie mochten. *Die größeren und farbigen Daleks sollten eigentlich die seit 2005 verwendeten Requisiten ersetzen, jedoch entschied man sich, nach einiger Kritik aus dem Produktionsteam, diese Idee zu verwerfen und die farbigen Daleks als "Offiziere" der normalen Soldaten-Daleks darzustellen. Diese Praktik wurde bis jetzt erst und einmalig in Asylum of the Daleks umgesetzt. *Der orange Dalek trägt den Titel "Ewiger" (eng. Eternal). Weder Moffat, noch Gatiss wissen, was dieser Titel bedeuten soll. Sie wählten ihn nur, weil er gut klang. *Wie bereits bei den Dalek-Requisiten von 2005 wurde die Höhe des Augenstiels so gewählt, dass er auf Augenhöhe der aktuellen Begleiterin ist. 2005 war das Rose, 2010 Amy. *Ursprünglich sollten die neuen Requisiten auch Klingen am Gehäuse haben, jedoch hätte das das Budget gesprengt, weshalb sie weggelassen wurden. *Für die kleine Dalek-Figur auf dem Strategietisch verwendete man ein angemaltes Spielzeug. *Nur OV: In Anlehnung an den in The Power of the Daleks gesagtem Satz "I'm your servant" (mit Betonung des "S"), bat Gatiss Briggs darum, dass er das "S" von "Soldier" langzieht. en:Victory of the Daleks (TV story) es:Victory of the Daleks fr:Victory of the Daleks (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2010 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1940er Jahre)